


The Final Two

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Big Brother AU, Fluff, Game Shows, LMAO, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Showmance, film/tv, i got you, if y'all need any of the big brother lingo explained, kiho monthly, other members are mentioned, this is prolly a niche but oh well lol, unintentional fmab reference at the end there, woops lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After having been in the Big Brother House for the entire summer, it’s gotten down to the final two houseguests: Kihyun and Hoseok. It’s a bit tragic, considering they’ve been the showmance of the summer, but... sometimes that’s just how the game goes.





	The Final Two

**Author's Note:**

> Done for round 5 of Kiho Monthly: Film/TV~

Kihyun and Hoseok sit side by side, knees touching, at the center of the couch. All summer they’ve been fighting tooth and nail to avoid these very seats, but now it’s the only place left.

“Kihyun, Hoseok,” Julie Chen says from the monitor, her expression coolly warm. “The jury is finished voting. Now, I’ll read each of the names on the keys, giving the final tally here, live on CBS.” Hoseok reaches over, clenching onto Kihyun’s hand with a deathly tight grip. Kihyun squeezes back gently, turning to offer the older a comforting smile. The man visibly eases, his shoulders dropping slightly as his eyes are filled with love.

Kihyun had been mentally prepared for many things coming into this house. The constant drama, the being watched constantly, the fact there’d be a lot of houseguests not bothering to clean up after themselves... But, he hadn’t been prepared for this.

He hadn’t been prepared to find true love.

It’d started on day fourteen, when Hoseok had won his first HOH. He’d obviously been distressed at winning only the second Head of Household of the summer, and Kihyun, seeing an opportunity to get in good with the one in power, had gone up to comfort him.

“I just don’t know what to do,” the older had lamented, fresh from the shower and wearing only a pair of shorts. Kihyun gulped thickly, having to tear his eyes away from the incredibly-sculpted set of abs staring up at him. What with the first week already having been crazier than he could’ve imagined, he hadn’t had an opportunity to fully assess the copious amounts of eye candy surrounding him. 

“Just put up Jackson,” Kihyun suggested with a shrug, understanding the man’s wish to make the least amount of waves as possible. It’d be fine to put up Jackson, since he’d been put up the week before but had narrowly escaped being voted out. “Of course, that might upset Jooheon, a bit...” He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before adding, “Wait to make your final decision until right before noms. That way, if anyone stirs up some drama, you can just nominate them and say it’s to help keep peace in the house.”

Hoseok had glanced over at the younger man on his private HOH bed, just one of the perks of the win, and he’d smiled faintly.

“That seems like a good idea...” he’d said, his eyes glittering through his onyx bangs with genuine gratitude. Kihyun had tilted his head to the side, unable to fight off the smile pulling at his own lips.

Even then, in the back of his head, he’d known that moment would get played up by the editors. He’d known the viewers would immediately start pairing them together, calling it the first showmance of the summer. He could just see the hashtags flying around under their names when this was aired... But, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Luckily for Hoseok, Kwangji had ended up starting a fight with Minkyun, and Hoseok was able to escape the HOH without painting an unnecessary target on his back. Immediately after, Kihyun had won the position, and it hadn’t crossed his mind for even a moment to put Hoseok up on the block despite the older being a huge physical threat. Minhyuk had gone to him, tried to convince him to backdoor the man, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Instead, he just got out Yoosu, for no reason other than the kid didn’t clean his dishes in a timely manner. He had felt bad about it, but, luckily, it was still early enough to get by with something like that.

Later, about halfway through, Kihyun had gotten it through the grapevine that Hyunwoo was about to be on the chopping block. He had managed to keep the HOH from backdooring him, so at least he had the guarantee of playing in Veto. An accidental alliance had formed then, made up of Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Gunhee, Changkyun, Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Kihyun. They all decided to at least try and make it to jury together, and then it was every man for themselves.

They took everyone else out one by one, playing the game with a skill the viewers were going absolutely crazy over. They had the majority vote every eviction night, so they practically controlled the house from then on.

When it had gotten to be time to getting each other out, Kihyun knew he had to get with someone who could win the physical competitions. Out of everyone, that left him with Hyunwoo, Hoseok, or Jooheon... Ever since his first HOH, Hoseok had stuck to his hip like some sort of odd, adorable, dorky, ditzy growth. So, when Hoseok and Hyunwoo were put up against each other and the time came to decide, Kihyun knew who he had to choose. He’d felt guilty for voting Hyunwoo out, for he was a kind man who’d—somehow—never lied to anyone throughout the entirety of the game.

Hoseok had hugged him in thanks, taken him aside after the following HOH, which Kihyun had won by some divine intervention, and sat with him in the upstairs bedroom, similar to how they had done the whole season. Though, something felt different that night. It felt like a line had been drawn in the sand, since Minhyuk had been campaigning hard for Hyunwoo to stay the whole week.

“We need to get Minhyuk out this week,” Hoseok had spoken first, staring up at the ceiling as he laid beside the shorter man to whom he owed his very existence in the house. Kihyun had hummed, drumming his fingers thoughtfully against the older’s chest.

“He’ll be expecting it,” he’d commented noncommittally. Though he didn't want Minhyuk to win over him, he also didn’t want one of his best friends to go home while  _he_ was HOH. It didn’t feel right to be the reason someone close to you was being denied his dreams.

Hoseok had shifted about, moving away so he could prop up on his elbow. The mattress dipped slightly under his weight, and Kihyun studied how the sheets crinkled along with it. Hoseok sighed, his warm breath ruffling Kihyun’s dark brown hair.

“He’s got a flawless social game, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok had said, “and you know Hyunwoo would vote for him to get the money over you in a second on finale night... We need to get him out while we can, and then we can start to focus on getting the others out.”

Kihyun had been shocked, to say the least. It had been the first time all season Hoseok had actually talked  _real_ game with him. He couldn’t help the teasing smirk that pulled at his lips as he met Hoseok’s eyes when the older's words fully sunk in.

“Are you proposing a final two deal to me, Lee Hoseok~?” he’d asked, quirking a brow. A light pink dusted Hoseok’s pale cheeks, his dark eyes blinking rapidly. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he gently reached out, lacing his fingers through Kihyun’s atop the crinkling sheets. Kihyun couldn’t see or think of anything else other than Hoseok in that moment, and he couldn’t fight off the urge to scoot closer a bit.

Hoseok seemed to take that as the sign he’d been waiting for, the one sign he’d needed, and he’d leaned forward, closing the distance between them to press a chaste, hesitant kiss against Kihyun’s pink lips. 

Kihyun knew that they were being played up to the audience, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much after that. They’d worked systematically to get out everyone else, narrowly escaping a blindside at the last moment, when the final three were decided on. Kihyun also nearly got knocked out during the last three battles of the season, but he’d managed to hold on for just a moment longer than Jooheon to the mock-up, giant-size music show trophies, securing his spot next to Hoseok.

The spot he now sits in, between a rock and a hard place. This isn’t what he’d expected to happen when he came into this house, that’s true, but he’s glad it did. He could almost say he’d be content with not winning the money, now that he’s found love... almost.

Julie Chen counts the votes one by one, slowly but surely pulling the keys from the metal wheel. 

“I’ll give half to you, if I win,” Hoseok whispers to him, somehow avoiding being caught by the mic, “just so long as you give me half your life back.”

Kihyun chuckles, tilting his head to murmur back.

“How about I just give you the rest of my life, instead~?”

Hoseok’s face immediately blazes a scarlet red, his eyes growing to the size of saucers on his handsome face, and Julie Chen speaks up before Hoseok can blubber out a response.

“Yoo Kihyun, congratulations! You’re the winner of Big Brother 24!!”

Hoseok and Kihyun bolt up as one, the older plucking the other up in his arms and spinning him around as they laugh in pure, unadulterated joy. Joy at finally being able to leave, joy at Kihyun winning, joy at the future spreading out before them.

Kihyun’s breath is knocked out of his lungs as Hoseok kisses him, tasting of that damn slop Hoseok had eaten up till the last moment ‘because of the health benefits’, but really just so Kihyun wouldn’t have to be one of the last have-nots of the season. Kihyun stretches up on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck as he kisses back.

They separate, Kihyun pulling back and grabbing for Hoseok’s hand before bolting for the door to join everyone out on the stage, to take his first breath outside of this damned house for the entire summer. Hoseok follows eagerly, eyes on nothing but the head of chocolate hair before him, the hair of the love of his life. 

Their friends they’d sent to jury congratulate them, no signs of grudges or hard feelings about how the season had gone down. Hyunwoo hugs Hoseok in congratulations, Changkyun and Gunhee pulling Kihyun aside to shake his hands and hug him tight.

Hoseok listens distractedly to what Hyunwoo says, unable to tear his focus from his... boyfriend? Fiancé? He isn’t entirely sure, now that he thinks about it... Just what will happen now that they’re out? Will Kihyun leave him, tell him this was all just playing the game...? He doesn’t think that’s in Kihyun’s character, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been fooled in matters of the heart.

Kihyun glances back, as if sensing his thoughts, and he shoots the older man a wink before turning to speak with the other jury members around. Hoseok smiles softly, comforted even by the small gesture. He goes to stand by the winner’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close.

Even though they’re out of captivity and released back into the wild now, he can’t think that this has all been an act. Even though they must go their separate ways now, to the opposite sides of the country to their hometowns, Hoseok believes this isn’t the last time he’ll have Kihyun so close... Kihyun leans against his side, his own arm winding itself across Hoseok’s back.

Hoseok’s chest swells, leaning over to kiss the top of Kihyun’s head as the confetti starts to fall from the canons on either side of the stage, the Big Brother music blaring through the studio. They’re not in the house now, but they have all the time in the world. He’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed~! Any kudos/comments are always appreciated ^^* <3


End file.
